


Sam's Long Lost Shoe

by Dragongirl1234311



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other, Random - Freeform, bored, dean being embarrassed by his brother, sam being given his shoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongirl1234311/pseuds/Dragongirl1234311
Summary: we had to wright an essay in class the other day for naplan and it was titled 'The Box." me and my friend started to talk about supernatural and they suggested, what if sam found his shoe! we started laughing and I actually decided to, hence forth this story. it's really random but why not?





	Sam's Long Lost Shoe

The Box

The rain dribbled down from the heavens and soaked the damp earth. Lightning flashed across the sky and the thunder rumbled its baritone response as the lightning disappeared as quickly as it was summoned. The decaying led pipe rattled as rain slipped down and slivered out onto the pavement on the street below. 

Sam’s hazel eyes glinted as the lightning streaked across the dark brooding clouds. Sam tapped one of his long fingers against the beer bottle that he held. Little molecules of water slipped down from the glass’ tinted brown body. In his other hand, he held a silver polished gun. The intricate pattern of leaves and the mother of pearl standing out like a lighthouse on the stormy seas. 

The seconds’ hand went around and around, doing the same journey over and over. The minute hand followed the seconds’ hand, and eventually the hour hand followed the minute hand. The storm brooded and grumbled high above the heavens and took out its anger up in the clouds. 

A jingle of keys muffled through the door and a key was turned. The mouldy decaying door swung open, creaking. A 6 foot man stood in the door way, his cropped golden hair saturated with the deluge of water. His beaten up, burnt coloured leather jacket hung down from his broad shoulders. The grey button down shirt was dimly visible with a plain black shirt outlining his torso. His piercing green eyes scoured the rugged bunker and they landed on his brother. 

Sam raised his hand that clasped the bottle ever so slightly to signal his acknowledgement of his arrival.  
“Did you find anything?” Sam’s voice was low and raspy, barely audible over the cacophony of the raging storm. 

Dean looked up and out the window, his eyes flashing white as lightning reared its white light across the dull sky. He turned to his hands where a silver ring was clad around his thumb. 

“No, turns out it was just a prank call Sammy.” He placed a silver gun down on the rickety old table in the centre of the room. He strode over to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Sam turned his attention back to the pouring rain.  
“What about you? Find anything?” Dean had come to sit across from his brother in a beige fabricated chair.  
“No, nothing.”

The two brothers sat in silence for what felt like a lifetime. 

A harsh knock came from the door and Sam raised his gun. Dean shared a glance at Sam who nodded. Both brothers got up and cautiously edged their way to the door. Dean picked up his gun and brought it up to his face. Sam reached for the door. With a quick twist the door was open and both boys were pointing their guns at nothing.  
“What the hell?” Dean bent down and picked up a black box that flacked as he did so. The box had been burnt to a crisp and it was a miracle that is as still holding together. Dean looked at it, examined it, then read the label that had been placed on the top.  
He handed it to his brother.  
“Looks like it’s for you Sammy,” he walked back to his chair.  
Sam pushed his shoulder length, brown hair out of his eyes and examined the box. He threw the lid off and it detached itself from the bottom and flew to the floor.  
“No way…” Sam’s face was a mixture of confusion, amusement and bliss.  
“What?” Sam lifted the object out of the box and his mouth fell into an open-mouthed smile. Dean looked at the object and raised a crooked eyebrow.  
“a shoe.”  
Sam’s face was alight with joy.  
“it’s my shoe!” he turned it over and examined it.  
“I can see that. What’s so good about it!” Deans voice was full of sarcasm.  
“remember when we were with Bella and I touched the rabbits foot and I got all that bad luck, and I lost my shoe in the drain. Well, this is the shoe!” Sam hugged his shoe.  
“How are you my brother?”

**Author's Note:**

> random right?! anyway, hope you enjoyed this random piece of work! ;)


End file.
